His Sonya
by Lola93091
Summary: Victor Frankenstein and his love, Sonya, share an intimate moment. Victor/OC


**Hola! Hello again, lovely readers. This is just a one-shot story for you all to feast upon. I really need to keep my mind thinking creatively. Also, there aren't many Viktor/Dr. Whale fics out there so for those who have been looking for one…well…here you go! **

…..

His Sonya

"Viktor, are you sure…that this will work?" Sonya asked, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. She was nervous about his experiment and first attempt to bring his brother back. The clouds above the castle were gathering and deepening in color. They looked just as monstrous as the lab she was standing in. Viktor turned from the window, looking at her deeply.

"Sonya, my love…I will find the strongest heart and when I do…I will be able to bring him back"

He walked over to her slowly. Raising his hand he held her right cheek, moving his fingers to push the few strands of hair away. "No need to fear, I won't let anything happen to you". Looking into his eyes, Sonya calmly spoke. "It is not my well-being that I fear for…but yours". Viktor trailed his fingers down her face and onto her soft neck. The sensation made her shudder. A smooth chuckle escaped his mouth as he remained still, in front of her. "Well…you need not fear about me either".

_Crrrack! Boooooom! _

From above, vicious thunder was released. Lightning beamed through the windows and illuminated their space for a second. "I trust you…" Sonya whispered. "I know you do". Viktor walked over to a nearby table examining all of the tools laid out on top. His right hand shook as it moved over each shining utensil. Picking up a knife he twirled it slowly, eyes glued on something so grim. Sonya knew this look, she had seen it before.

"Viktor-

"This is the same knife I used on him, you know…attached the limbs he needed…"

"Viktor-

"Thick black thread and one silver needle…there over on that table as well…"

"Viktor!"

"I spent hours and hours looking at the cold, pale face of my brother and I _will_ make this work!"

He suddenly snapped awake and looked down to see his fists clenched. Not too far, the young woman was standing against the metal bed. He noticed the fear in her deep brown eyes and moved over to get closer. This was the other side of Viktor that she knew all too well.

His pale face lowered, mouth opening to apologize before Sonya interrupted him.

"Don't…it's alright…"

"Sometimes I cannot control it…sometimes…"

"You need not explain your _obsession_, Viktor, I've known you long enough"

Sonya was the only woman he ever knew who actually cared. She stood by him making sure that his work never threatened his life. His feet lined up with hers as he stood in front of her. Bodies close he reached for her chin once again.

"For so long you have remained here…with me, exposed to so much…things that would give any woman the right reason to escape this very place, leave me be for the rest of my life…yet, here you are…and still you tolerate it all"

"Well, I'm not just _any _woman…and I love you"

Her deep brown eyes bore into his. Heavy desire presented itself in their gazes. Viktor lunged forward and caught her lips. Her hands held onto his face as he moved from top to bottom. Reaching higher, her fingers tangled in his pale blond hair gently raking. His lips found their way onto her chin then her neck sinking lower and causing her to lean back with her arms bracing herself against the table.

"Ooooh god…Viktor" she lustfully whispered as he continued.

He reached down to pull at her dress skirt, lifting it high to hike her right leg against his waist. His other arm wrapped around her back gently leaning her back further with her leg finally lifted. Both were finding it difficult to breathe as calmly as before.

"Wrap your legs around me" he panted.

A few strands hung over his forehead and his voice was low, thick with needy passion. Lifting her left leg up, he adjusted her so that she was now lying down on the metal bed. Through his dark pants she could feel his want; she could feel the part of him that she had so desperately wanted to feel for a long time. A very short breathy gasp escaped her lips as he made sure her legs were locked around him. The action had caused the spot between her legs to rub against him. It was his moan she heard next.

"Sonya…" he gasped her name as she curved her body to grind against him.

His hands reached for the hem of her long dress to pull it up to her waist. With a few sharp tugs, her underwear was torn. Soft bare skin brushed against his clothed form and the sensation became overwhelming. Sonya lunged forward to grab at his pants and rushed to set his organ free.

"So…wanton…" he said in a husky tone.

Frantic fingers pulled at the fastening and within seconds he sprung forth. Her dark eyes studied his erection and begged for him to do something. Something to sedate the overpowering feeling.

"Viktor...please"

Her thighs clenched tighter, preparing. With one push, they both took the moment to adjust. Viktor's mouth opened in a gasp, eyes shut tight enjoying inch by inch. Sonya hung her head back with a loud gasp enjoying the intrusion immensely.

Outside, Thunder cracked and grumbled in the sky. Lightning flashed and lit up the room, and rain began to fall just lightly down the castle and over the windows. But it all set the mood for their intimate connection. Pulling back, he grinded upwards slowly before quickening his pace. Black hair draped across the table as he pushed her back. Spreading her legs just a bit more, waves of pleasure traveled her entire body. Each thrust made her plead for more.

Watching her face as he moved, it pleased him to see what he was able to do to her. If he couldn't succeed in one thing, it sure as hell was satisfying to succeed in making his lover bend, shiver, and moan in pleasure.

Soon, his pace increased and he was determined to finish; determined to pleasure her so greatly that her heart would stop only to come alive in just a short amount of time. Her feet fought to lock together behind him as he grinded against her in fierce push and pulls. Small beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as carried on madly. Sonya's eyes were closed, shut tight, focusing on the delicious sensations.

With the last flash of lightning, a loud gaspy moan escaped Sonya's full lips. Viktor was panting hard from their activity. He remained inside of her as he watched his most prized possession sprawled out before him. Yes, she was his most successful 'subject'.


End file.
